A nigthmare for AJ
by The crazy moon girl
Summary: This is a one shot and this is not real, this is like a "What if?", I don t know if I m going to use this for my stories, any way, I hope you like it.    AJ is an armadillo that belongs to From Darkness and Light.  Deshree is a civiet cat, one of my Ocs.


**A nighmare for AJ**

It was a cold day of winter, AJ was walking in the street when suddenly someone appeared to him, and it was Deshree...she was crying, that was really strange on her tough...

Deshree: Is true? *she asked between tears, he nodded* How can you be so selfish? Leaving everything just like this! You don´t care about anything at all?

AJ *he says with a sad and serious tone*: Sorry Des, I have to do this alone.

Deshree: Then, I will go with you.

AJ *shakes head*: No, you have to stay here.

Deshree: And why? I´m your mate!

AJ: Not anymore.

Deshree: Wha...what?*she asks scary* What do you mean with that?

AJ *looks to her serious*: I´m ending with you, it´s over. *she looks him in shock*

Des: But...you can´t be serious...you can´t be...*looks angry* You are my husband!

AJ: No, I´m not...Des, this was a free relationship, and this is the end...sorry. *began to leave* Good bye, my love. *he says as he turns to other part, to hide his tears from her*

Des: You have to be joking! *no answer, but stops walking* So everything you said to me, every moment we lived together, every time I tell you "I love you", that was nothing to you? *mores tears fall from her eyes* I was nothing to you?

AJ *don´t looks to her*: Yes.

Des *trembles, but then gets angry*: What about Kenneth and Etaine? They doesn´t mean nothing to you either?

AJ: That´s right...*he says with a cold voice, Deshree doesn´t notice this, but he is crying*

Des: We suppose to be your family...*she says in shock and between tears*

AJ: I know and I don´t care.

Des *open her eyes and fall to the ground confuse*: This...this is not happening...*AJ, dry hi tears and began to leave* This is not true...*then looks to AJ, she is crying, but then she looks to him with furious eyes* WHERE DO YOU THINK ARE YOU GOING? *then she throws to him a knife, he dogged it, but then she jumped to him, with another knife in her right hand, she began to attack him, AJ only doges all her moves, but he doesn´t fight back* DON´T PLAY WITH ME! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT BETTER! *then she pushes him, then with a metallic thread she tied him* This is the end, "love". *shows him her knife* Remember what you told me? If you dare to betrayal me, I was free to kill you! *looks him with an evil look* And I´m going to do that! *raises him and then pushes him against a wall, then puts the knife under his neck* Ready to die? *no response* SAY SOMETHING!

AJ: I love you, do what you need to do...As I also said that time, I´m not going to fight back. *Deshree looks him shock, some tears began to fall, but then she looks angry again*

Deshree prepares the knife, she is about to kill AJ with it, cut his neck, a painful and sure way to the death, die by bleeding, the beautiful red color that she loved so much, but...when she was about to cut his neck, she listen his heart and hers one, then some memories began to come to her mind, when she met him, when he smiled to her for first time and tried to kill him then, when he saved her from herself after her father betrayal her, their fisrt kiss...so magical...their first date, the date of a romantic psycho, but she really enjoyed it, when she gave him her pure and they slept togheter by first time, when Kenet and Etaine borned, their kids...she never wanted to have kids, but with him, she made that excpetion, she wanted to have a baby with the man he loved and the other one was an accident of mad love...but she depply loved it...more tears began to fall, she felt week, this was the first time she couldn´t end with the life of someone, it was just too difficult...more tears fall from her yes, then she smiled to AJ.

Deshree: You know...someone is going to die by this knife, in this moment, in this place and by me...*mores tears fall*

AJ: I know. *closes eyes* Finish with it, my love.

Deshree: I will...*aproachs slowy the knife to his neck* But you know, this viticm, is not you, my love...

AJ *open eyes*: What do you mean? *no response*

Deshree: Someone is going to die by this knife and this one...*tours the knife* Is going to be me...*then with a quick move, she fits the knife to her chest, near her broken heart, AJ stayed in silence at fisrt and in shock!, she felt dizzy and a lot of pain, but she just continued pulled to knife to her heart, deeper and deepper*

AJ *in fear and trying to broke the metalic thread*: STOP IT, STOP IT ALREADY! *she then looks to him, she is all coverd in blood, her own blood, he always loved how the blood cover her furr after a battle, but this time it was different, she gaves him a weak smile and begans to aproach to him*

Deshree *with a painful tone*: AJ, my love...I don´t care you lied to me...I really loved the time we spend together...even is it´s was a lie...I loved it...*gives a sweet smile in tears* It was a beautiful lie...please, don´t forget Kenet and Etaine...they are from your own blood after all...*then gives him her last kiss* Good bye my love...*then she closed her eyes, this time, for ever, AJ looked this terrifed, then he finally broke the thread, he then took out the knife, he tried to wole up her, but he couldn´t, he put his ear to her chest...no sound...soon, some tears fall from his eyes, he trembles a little*.

AJ: DESHREE! *he yells with all his forces* Stupid, stupid...I just wanted to keep you save...that´s why I was leaving...*hugs her to his chest and whispers to her * I also love you...


End file.
